


Lams Smut

by 0_oops_0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom John Laurens, M/M, Top Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_oops_0/pseuds/0_oops_0
Summary: During class while they were watching a documentary, Alex got bored and taught John how to suck him off.





	1. Pastel & Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During class while they were watching a documentary, Alex got bored and taught John how to suck him off.

It was a slow Monday, Monday’s always suck, for everyone, but not really. A boy named John Laurens loves school, no matter what the day was. He liked making friends and learning things you don’t know, it was cool for him.

He was also the goody-two-shoes of the school, he made everyone allergy free cookies, cupcakes, sometimes brownies, everyday. If someone did something bad he would tell an adult. He was the teachers pet.

He loved bright colors, but sometimes he wouldn’t mind wearing darker colors, but nothing involving black. He hated that color.

Another kid, on the other hand, loved black, hated sweets, and gets into a lot of trouble. He was the exact opposite of John. He hated bright colors, never wore anything but black, and would be the scariest kid in school, but he was way shorter than the actual scariest.

The scariest was a man named Thomas Jefferson, he wasn’t a student though, he was the principal.

Rumors have gone around saying that he abuses his wife and two kids, sexually, verbally, and physically. Of course, not all rumors are true. He could just be an innocent man trying to live his life, but he is quite scary when someone ends up in detention.

It was time for history, today they were learning about Alexander The Great, their teacher George Washington, turned on an hour long documentary about him, then sat in his seat, on his computer also watching the documentary so he could refresh his brain.

John was sitting down at his desk, he had a beautiful posture and kept his hands to himself. He was sitting next to Alexander, he never gave Alex sweets before. He knew he didn’t like them plus Alexander had major allergies, and John didn’t know his allergies.

Hamilton looked over to the brightly colored boy with a smirk, he knew how innocent he was, how nice, he was thinking of a way how to take it all away. He got an idea.

Alexander smirked, poking John’s shoulder, “Hey, Teachers pet,” he whispered, John didn’t take his attention off of the documentary, he wanted to stay away from Alex, he knew how messed up he was.

He heard about other rumors that were easily believed, they were that Alex was a drug dealer that sold weed, cocaine, acid, etc. John did not want to get involved with that.

“Listen to me when I’m talking to you,” Alex mumbles, again, John ignored.

At this point Alex was getting annoyed, he shoved John, almost making him fall off of his chair. A few people chuckled, then George shushed the entire class, giving John and Alex a warning, then went back o the documentary.

A wave of guilt spread through John’s entire body, he knew it wasn’t his fault that he got shoved, but that was his first ever warning, he sniffled and got back into his seat.

“Gonna listen to me now, brat?” Alex hissed, “What do you want?” John whispered as he looked over at Alex. “Wanna do something fun?” Alex smirked, Laurens shook his head, “If you mean work, then I’m down, but other than that I don’t want anything to do with you. You do bad things.” John started back at the screen.

“So what? I sell a few drugs, that doesn’t mean I do them,” Alex rolled his eyes, “I still don’t want to do anything with you.”

Alex growled, this was harder than he thought.

Alex pulled out a snickers his friend gave him out of his pocket, “You’re only allowed to have it if you do the game with me.” Alex growled.

John scanned the snickers, then took it, “Fine...” John whispered. “Good boy,” Alex smirked. “Now, ready to play that game?” Hamilton asked, John shoved the snickers into his pocket, “I guess...” John looked down into his lap.

“Good, try to get under my desk without anyone seeing,” Alex smirked, “W-What?! How?!” John whisper-screamed, “Just try or I’m taking the snickers back,” “Okay okay fine!” John sighed.

John wiggled out of his chair, he was now under his desk, he looked around then quickly crawled under Alex’s.

“Okay, I’m here, now what?” John asked, Alex licked his lips at the sight of John. “Unzip this,” he grabbed John’s hand and placed it on his pants where his member was. John quickly took his hand away.

“W-What? No! That’s your pants!” John started to sweat, “Your snickers is at risk right now,” John whimpered, unzipping Alex’s pants.

“Pull them down,” “Wha-“ “Pull. Them. Down.” Alex glared, John pulled them down, not taking any risk.

Alex strokes John’s cheek when Laurens looked back up at him, John calmed down a little, he liked being caressed, his previous boyfriend did it all the time when he was in forth grade.

“Now, see these?” He pointed to his boxers, “Yeah...” “Take them off too,” he chuckles, “No! I’m gonna see your willy!” John whimpers, “You want the fucking candy or not?!” Alex whisper-yelled.

“...Yeah,” John sighed, taking off his boxers, “Now what?” John avoided looking at Alex’s member, a bit upset. Alex grabbed John’s hand and placed it on his member, “I want you to hold it and stroke it up and down.” Alex smirked.

John, tired of his commands and threats, did so, still not staring at Alex’s member, just staring at Alex. “Bad, look at it,” he slapped John, hard but not too hard to make anyone else hear. John whimpered, staring at Alex’s member.

“Good boy, now, lick it like a lollipop.” Alex bit his lip, watching John as he hesitantly licked the base all the way back up to his tip. “Good.. very good.” Alex groaned lowly.

“Take the pink part into your mouth now...” Alex whispered, Laurens did as told, “Suck.” Hamilton grabbed a chunk of John’s hair, John started to suck on the tip, Alex shoved his head down so Laurens took it all.

John choked a little, a shiver going down his back. John looked up at Alexander, starting to suck some more, Alex helped John’s head bob up and down. He knew Laurens didn’t do this before so it wouldn’t hurt to help him a bit.

Laurens has a small gag reflex, Alexander’s member was big and thick, it wasn’t the best member to be... sucking, for his first time.

Alex felt close to his climax, so he made John bob his head faster. Laurens grabbed ahold of Alex’s left thigh with his left hand.

Alex shoved John’s head down as deep as possible, cumming into John’s mouth, “Swallow,” Alex demanded, John pulled off and swallowed slowly, Alex helped him by giving Laurens some water.

“Listen. If you tell anyone at all, you’re dead. Got it?” Alex glares, John nods. “For now on, you’re my slut, everyday you come home to me and do what I say, or else. Understood?” John nods again. “Good, now go back to your desk.”

 

At the end of the day, Laurens told his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh I like this one better honestly. Next chapter might be a sungod au, or Alex is gunna be a singer and Laurens is a fan ;D
> 
> —————
> 
> Unedited.


	2. Your Biggest Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens and his friend Peggy schuyler got a V.I.P pass to a concert where they can meet their favorite artist, not many people got the V.I.P pass, so this was a special moment for them.

Today was the day! Peggy and Laurens were both going to a concert, one they waiting months to go to. The person they were seeing today was Alexander Hamilton, John’s celebrity crush and idol. Peggy wasn’t that much of a fan, she’s more into Billie Eilish, but Alexander was still on the list.

Laurens was overly excited, he’s been staring at the clock all day, they’re leaving at around midnight so the fireworks can happen, Alex’s shows were always extra, that’s why not many people liked him, but loads of people loved him.

“What should I wear?!” John panicked while Peggy was sitting on the bed texting a friend. “Where your everyday clothes, this isn’t that exciting.” “We get to MEET ALEXANDER HAMILTON! What’s not to be excited about?! You’d do the same if you were gonna meet Billie Eilish!” Laurens snapped back, Peggy didn’t say anything back, John was right after all.

Laurens ended up wearing his normal clothes with a jacket on top due to the weather. Peggy wore her iconic yellow dress with yoga pants covering her legs, along with a jacket.

John was hopping near Peggy’s car, it was time to leave, he was so excited. Peggy, being the tease she is, was going as slow as possible. “Peggy please! Hurry! This is my only chance to see Alexander!” John was on the verge of tears, small whimpers coming out of him.

“Okay, Fine!” Peggy sighed as she unlocked the car, John quickly going in the passenger seat. Peggy saw a glint in John’s eyes as she got on the drivers seat, she felt kinda bad for teasing him. She sighs putting in the car keys.

“Can we listen to Alex?” John asked, “No, we’re going to a concert with him in it. We’re going to listen to Billie Eilish if we’re listening to him for two hours, then get to wait in a line to hug him and take a quick picture for another two hours.”

John gave in, “Fine...” John sighed, he had to admit, she wasn’t that bad of a singer, he even knows some of her songs, he was just in an Alexander mood.

And off they went.

\- - - - - -

They were at the concert, halfway done, Peggy was cringing the whole time. Alex sounded way better with autotune, John in the other hand, John didn’t care, he was in love with Alex’s voice, every bit of it.

It was only a matter of time until they could meet Alex. In about thirty minutes he’s going to touch Alex. They meant scarily a lot to him.

Peggy yawned, “I’m bored, I’m gonna go get us a drink,” that’s another thing, Alex made homemade lemonade and everyone got a cup. Peggy and Laurens passed and said they’d get one later, and now is that time.

“Alright!” John replied, then gave her a hug and watched as she left, then quickly turned back to Alex.

\- - - - - -

It was the end of the concert, Peggy and Laurens were backstage, surprisingly not many people were there, around only twenty people, including Peggy and John.

They were halfway through the line, Laurens trying his best not to fanboy in front of others, he knew it wouldn’t be new to Alexander or others, but he wanted to look like the mature 19 year old he was.

Peggy was listening to Billie Eilish instead of paying any attention, some people had to tap her shoulder to get her to keep the line moving.

The line was almost done! John was practically shoving people out of the line, he couldn’t be any less patient.

John was now the next person! He was looking around, security people were all over the place, John couldn’t help but sweat a little.

“Next!” Someone shouted, again, he was sweating, he walked out of the line and next to Alex, Peggy with a smug look watched everything unfold.

“Hi!” Alex cheerfully said, looking down at the smaller boy. “Hi..!” Laurens smiled, “What’s your name?” Hamilton asked, John swallowed some saliva, “John... John Laurens,” Laurens giggled nervously. “Nervous?” “You can t-tell?” John’s head tilted, “Your forehead has a small glint of sweat on it,” Alex grabbed a towel wiping off the sweat. “O-Oh, sorry...” John whispered, “Ah, don’t worry, I’ve had some people have panic attacks,” “Wait- really?” “Yeah, it’s a hassle to deal with.”

“Ah...” John bit his lip, Alex smiled at him. “I like you, you aren’t like others, most want it to be done and over with, you seem like the kid that would talk and talk about everything they like, you’re nice to talk to.”

John couldn’t help but blush, “I-Is that good?” John’s head tilted, “Of course! You’re talkative, cute, shy, short, in general you’re just adorable.” Alex smirked.

John blushed some more, Hamilton kissed John’s head, “How about we go back into my dressing room to talk for a bit longer?” Alex offered, which John quickly accepted.

Security canceled the meet and greet, everyone groaning, some crying, and some yelling at John blaming him for it, calling him selfish, a jerk, slut, etc.

Peggy, as usual, didn’t care.

Alex and John went to the dressing room, Laurens was a bit frightened due to all of the yelling from the outside, scratching on the door, Alex made sure John was alright though.

“Hey, I barely know you, but ya know... none of that was true, keep that in mind, aight?” Alex looked at Laurens, who just nodded with a slight smile.

\- - - - - -

After a few minutes of chatting, Alex started to get a little flirty, hand on John’s hand, sometimes complimenting how John looked, his eyes, everything.

Alex then started to get a bit touchy, hand on John’s thigh, Laurens didn’t mind, he wanted this, he knew what was coming... and he loved the thought of it.

Soon enough, Alex leaned in and kissed John, it caught Laurens off guard, even though he knew it was gonna happen. Laurens kisses back sweetly, the kiss was slow, passionate, and sweet. Alex placed a hand on Laurens’ cheek, he then pulled away going down to John’s neck, getting a bit lustful.

John let out quiet moans, his hands wrapping around Alex’s torso to keep him balanced. John tilted his head to give Alex more room to kiss him. “God, you’re so gorgeous...” Alex whispered. John blushed a little, “Ah~ T-Thank you,” John whispered.

Alex laid John down on the floor, starting to grind on him, Laurens gasped in surprise as Alex sucked and nipped on John’s neck, forming a hickey.

The grinding started to get a bit more intense, they started to turn into thrusts. Hard, fast, dry thrusts, John loved it, he loved the feeling of the clothed member hitting his. The small amount of friction was driving him insane.

Alex pulled off of John’s neck, staring down at Laurens, he knew the dressing room wasn’t the best place to be doing this, but he had no other choice, he couldn’t just go home with someone he doesn’t know, then again, he’s dominating someone he doesn’t know.

John started bucking his hips so it could cause more friction, at this point, both of them were hard, so every thrust felt like heaven.

Alex held down John’s waist to keep him from lifting himself up, a smirk forming across his face. “Ah!~ Alex, shit!” John bit his lip, throwing his head back, the thrusts continuously kept getting more intense, both of the boys panting.

“Fuck... you’re so pretty, ‘bout to cum? Gonna be my Good boy and cum for me?~” Alex moaned, thrusting awfully fast now. “Yes! Yes!~ Oh, God... Yes!” John started scratching Alex’s back.

“Almost.. I’m gonna.. Oh~” John bit his bottom lip, “Good... good boy, cum for me.. cum!~” Alex thrusted a few more times, “Ah.. oh fuck, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!~” John moaned out loud, then let out a long, loud moan as he came.

Alex thrusted a few more times, cumming as well, they both panted, Alex falling beside Laurens, then handed him a small piece of paper with his number on it.

“Call me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.  
> This one is probably one of my favorites, I feel like I’m slowly getting better at smut..


	3. Neko Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a young neko, one day, he got bought by a young man.

It was a bright and new day at the neko shop, (mostly) everyone was just now waking up, some were trying to go back to sleep, John included, a worker walked in and shaked the neko’s gently that were trying to sleep. Neko shops are actually not what everyone thinks, people think it’s just plain slavery, they think that the neko’s were being held captive and hurting them, that’s not what they do at all! They treat them with respect, they want them healthy so they can get more sales and more positive ratings.

Though, some neko’s get bullied, no one finds out who bully’s who, everyone has an amazing innocent look, so even if they’re getting bullied, they hide it very well, making it hard for the workers to talk to them about it. Despite the very well innocent act, it’s pretty obvious when neko’s are being harmed or bullied, their tails will wrap around themselves when someone specific comes close, alone with their neko ears falling flat against their heads.

John yawned and stretched, looking around, his favorite worker woke him up today, it was his sister! Her name is Mary, he loves spending time with her, it’ll hurt a little when he gets an owner and won’t be able to see Mary anymore, but he always hopes that his master in the future is nice enough to let him see her.

“Mary!” John mewed wrapping his arms around her, Mary hugged back, giving John a friendly kiss on his cheek, scratching behind his ear. Laurens let out a purr and nudged his face into her hand, Mary let out a laugh and helped John out of bed. “Come on now, we need to get you a bath!” Mary smiled, this is the time almost every neko hated, but once they got in they never wanted to come out. Everyone got their own privacy based off of their gender or gender identity, men go in one bathroom, females go in another, and trans along with other identities go in the same bath, there weren’t that many bathrooms so it would have to do.

John loved bath time, everyone in the bath would give everyone else pets, making all of them purr and nuzzle each other, it was quite the show for the woman (or men) bathing them.

Everyone formed a line, shortest to tallest, they all separated and went to their own bathrooms, everyone stripped and stepped in, the water was warm, just as everyone liked it. Neko’s sleep in for a long time, so normally they would keel their arms out of the water, lean their heads out of the bathtub, and eat, they wake up around 9AM. They all got some French toast along with some yogurt, once they all finished, they got cleaned.

Today was a lot harder for the worker, the neko’s are more snuggly then normal, some sat on each other’s laps, their ears were twitching which led to shampoo getting in them from time to time, which made them cry and whimper due to them not being able to hear as well. They all got out and got put in their clothes, John wore a pastel blue long sleeved shirt along with pastel brown overalls with a bear face on it, John skipped out excitedly, going to his friend Elizabeth Schuyler.

“Eliza!” John squealed, holding her hand while he jumped up and down. “Woah!” Eliza turned, her ears perking up, “How do I look?” John asked as he did a little twirl, his tail wrapping around Eliza once he was finished. “You look adorable!” Eliza smiles while she stroked his tail, John nudged his face into Eliza’s chest, purring uncontrollably, he loved his tail being touched.

“Alright everyone!” Shouted the store owner, ringing a bell. Everyone got together to listen to the boss, “We’re about to open, so everyone please go in your cages, no pushing and make confirm that the cage is yours.” The store owner smiles as she went back to her office, everyone went in their cages, John sniffed the bed, it smells like roses, his one was his. He loved the smell of flowers, so Mary, every once in a while, would put some rose scented essential oils in his cage.

John waved to the person next to him, his name with Philip, Philip waved back giving him a smile, John giggled as he heard the bell near the front door, that means someone came in, John’s ear twitched as he tried his best to look at who came in. The man that came in looked around six foot, hair down with some beautiful glasses on, jeans and a black jacket.

The man started talking to the employee at the front desk, John felt a warm feeling in his chest, his tail wrapping around his waist and torso as it tickled his rib cage. John bit his lip as the man walked in, every Neko besides John started pawing on their cages, mewing uncontrollably. The old man cringed a little as he walked towards John’s cage, John’s eyes lighting up as he stared. “You seem like a good, patient kitten,” the man smiles as his tapped John’s nose. “I found my pick!” The man yelled, an employee came to the man and examined the cage John was in, “Good choice, but are you sure? He’s underage, only sixteen.” the employee crossed her arms, “It wouldn’t be fine if you weren’t selling him,” he smirked, “Ah...true, well, Alexander... come sign some papers and he’s all yours.” The employee walked back to the front desk.

Alexander, huh? That’s a nice name, Alexander got up and walked to the front desk, “Woow! You’re so lucky John!” Philip said as he turned to Laurens, “I suppose...” “Hey, what’s wrong? aren’t you excited? You’re getting a master!” Philip smiled, “I’m just... scared, what if he doesn’t let me see my sister?” “Don’t worry! I heard people— well, some... are nice!” Philip smiled, “Well, thanks for the honestly,” John whined.

Alexander came back with the employee, they unlocked the cage and picked John up, Laurens’ ears laid flat against his head, a frown forming onto his face, Alexander frowned as well, he quickly smiled while moving some hair out of John’s hair, Laurens’ ear twitched as he was handed to Alexander. Alex handed around 2k to the employee, as he was about to leave John whines, “What’s wrong?” Alex asked, “Can I say bye to my sister?” Laurens whispered, “Of course, where is she?” “In the back...” John looked up at him, Alex placed him down as John immediately waddled to the back room.

“Mary!” John whimpered wrapping his arms around her waist digging his face into her back. “Oh! Johnny, what are you doing here?” Mary asked, “I’m getting a master... I wanted to see you one last time!” John whined as he nudged his face against her. Mary frowned picking John up kissing his forehead, “I bet he’ll let me see you again, the papers need his phone number so I’ll text him in a few days, I’ll miss you!” Mary smiled, “I’ll miss you too...”

————

John and Alexander were home, Laurens was cleaning up around the house sense that was a rule, and a chore.

Alex bit his lip as he watched Laurens clean, John’s hips swaying as he walked, Laurens biting his plump lip when he realized he forgot something or had done something wrong. It turned Alex on, “John!” He called, John’s ears perked up as he darted his head to Alex, “Yes, sir?” “Come,” He have John the finger motion, Laurens walked over sitting next to him.

Alex grabbed John’s hand it placed it on his crotch, John was confused, but when he came to realization, his ears laid flat against his head. “Hey, it’s okay baby boy,” Alex whispered in an attempt to calm John down, scratching behind his ear. Laurens calmed down with a smile, Alexander held Laurens’ hand once more as he added pressure to his crotch, rubbing it harshly.

Hamilton bit his lip, getting harder and harder by the minute, Laurens laid his head on Alex’s shoulder as he took over doing it himself. Laurens sighed digging his hand into his pants, it was quite tight in there so John pulled his hand out and took off Alex’s belt and denim pants, “Much better...” Alex smiled.

John examined Hamilton’s member then took a deep breath, his member was scarily big, about... 11 inches, a new record.

Laurens bit his lip holding the member with his tail and two small hands, his tail tickled the slit of Alex’s dick while John pumped his member, if Alex is this big... how much sperm will he have to clean up?

Laurens’ left hand pumped the bottom half of Hamilton’s member while his right hand is pumping the top half. Alex leaned his head back letting out a groan, John leaned over and took the tip into his mouth sucking it like a lollipop. His tail was now fiddling with Alex’s balls, it oddly tickled (I hate this sentence).

Around five minutes of sucking and pumping, John got pulled off roughly, his plump lips swollen and rose red from how hard he sucked. Alex groaned and flicked his tail and hands off, pumping it himself. He came all over the couch and his thighs, he let out a long sigh and smiled, “I’ll clean this up, go take a nap my kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m not as active!! I’m going on a trip tomorrow and I had to get ready.


End file.
